


Wanna Watch

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex fixes everything, Smut, Voyeur!Dean, Voyeurism, brief angst, sex in a kitchen, sex with Sam, while Dean watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: The tension between you and Dean starts to grow once you officially start dating his younger brother Sam. Still, after thinking about it, you come up with an idea that might help things get back to normal, normal for you guys anyway.





	Wanna Watch

Dinner was a tense affair, you had pretty much avoided having meals with both of the boys ever since you had told Dean that his brother and you were officially a couple, but here you were eating mac and cheese and staring between the green eyed scowl on your right and the soft hazel eyed smile on your left. You felt a hand squeeze your thigh reassuringly and you turned to Sam. 

“So,” you said as you attempted yet again to strike up some sort of conversation, “Dean, do you have any leads for new cases?” 

All that greeted your ears was the harsh scrape of his fork against the bottom of his plate, his head had turned away from you, obviously making sure you knew he was purposely not responding. 

“Dude,” Sam started, you could tell he was getting edgier with his brother as his fingers dug into your leg a little harder than needed, “when are you going to get over this?” 

There was a harsh squeal of wood on linoleum as Dean pushed his chair away from the table, he was stomping towards the entry way of the kitchen when he turned around briefly to cast another glare in your direction. 

“Never,” Dean said as he turned back around. 

A door slammed off in the distance after a few moments and you knew he was back in his room pouting again. 

You had a suspicion that Dean had feelings for you but Sam had gotten there first. He had manned up and told you how he felt about you and since you loved Sam too you immediately tried to forget the similar feelings you had for his older brother. Figuring that Dean would never have the guts to come out and tell you that he cared you told yourself it didn’t matter and it was a waste of time to allow yourself to have feelings for someone who wasn’t brave enough to express themselves openly. 

Things were great with Sam, you had fun when the two of you hung out, he even had managed to arrange a few dates in the relatively short amount of time the two of you had been an actual couple. Still, a part of you hated the tension with his brother, Dean and you had so much in common, you missed the time you used to spend with him. You hadn’t counted on the fact that saying yes to Sam would mean losing everything when it came to the older Winchester. 

You started pondering about what you could do to fix things with Dean, you spent the whole night after the disastrous meal raking through your brain to come up with anything that might ease the tension. Then as you were crawling into bed next to Sam’s hulking frame it came to you. It was risky and you weren’t sure if Sam would be ok with playing along but you had to try. 

“Sam,” you pressed against his back, then when he didn’t budge, “Sam, wake up.” 

“Whaa...Y/N?” He was blinking at you in a sleep induced daze and you thought it was sort of cute that he didn’t even look mad at the fact that you had woken him in the middle of the night. 

“I need to run something past you,” and then you added the part that you knew would pique his interest, “I have an idea of how to fix things with Dean.” 

You couldn’t help your body waking extra early, you told yourself it was just because you were excited to fix things with Dean but you knew deep down that what you were about to do was one of your biggest fantasies and playing it out with Sam was making you desperate to start as soon as possible. Sitting up, your back was straight and rigid where it pressed against the headboard, you did your best to wait for your boyfriend to get his ass out of bed so you could get started. 

As soon as his eyes fluttered open you were pulling him out of bed, “come on, let’s go,” you couldn’t hide your excitement. 

“Someone’s perky this morning,” Sam chuckled as he allowed you to walk him into the kitchen. 

You knew from experience what Dean’s morning routine was. It never faltered, when that man woke up he went straight for the coffee pot, rain or shine, and so you positioned yourself in the one room you knew he couldn’t avoid. Hopping up on the counter you hissed as the cold tile hit your bare ass, you hadn’t bother getting dressed because you had known clothes were going to be pointless anyway. 

Ignoring the slight discomfort from your location you turned your gaze to Sam, “Hey,” you said as you stretch out your arms to grab him. 

“Hi,” he said as he stepped close enough that your arms were able to wrap around his neck and pull him in for a deep kiss. 

You really did love Sam, he was sweet and thoughtful, he never made fun of you for wanting to stay home and read on a Friday night instead of going out for a beer, but for him to be so open to your idea, you knew he must really care about you. 

Still, you knew you had to ask him one more time, “are you sure you’re ok with this?” 

“Definitely,” he said as he stepped even closer to you, coming to stand in between your spread open thighs and moving his hand to cradle your neck as he moved your face to press a bruising kiss to your lips. 

His other hand was roaming over your chest, his body was angled so that someone standing at the entrance to the kitchen would be able to perfectly watch what was happening between the two of you, he tugged softly at your left nipple causing it to stiffen and he broke the kiss to dip his head down to suck at the peaked flesh. 

“Feels good,” you said as you fisted your hands in his long hair. 

You could feel the way he smiled appreciatively against your skin. You couldn’t help but push your hips towards his body, already wet with the anticipation waiting for this moment to come, he didn’t give in right away though. He pressed his lips down over the curve of your stomach and nibbled a few soft bites against the skin of your left hip, his hands were bracing your thighs, forcing your legs apart. 

“Please,” you didn’t care how needy you sounded, “please I need you to touch me.” 

“Alright,” he said as he pressed a gentle kiss into the crease of your thigh. 

At the first flick of his tongue against your dripping core you turned your head to the side, even with the pleasure coursing through you at the sensation, your ultimate plan was still at the forefront of your mind. 

Your gaze fell upon him instantly, Dean was standing in his sweatpants chest bare and mouth open, watching you and his brother in the open archway of the kitchen. A part of you worried a little once he noticed you had spotted him that he might just bolt out of the room. When his eyes finally connected with yours, you made sure to arch your back and curve your neck, keeping your eyes locked onto him, inviting him to watch. 

For a moment you watched him continue to stand there uncertainly but as he stepped slightly further into the room you couldn’t help the deep moan that dripped out of your mouth. 

A gentle nip to your inner thigh had you looking down at the brown mop of hair that was buried between your legs. Sam clearly was wanting to get more of your attention so you tightened the grip of your hand in his hair so you could move your hips against his face, increasing the friction, on every pass of his tongue on your clit you felt your hips stuttering as your pleasure grew out of control. 

You allowed yourself to look back over at where you knew Dean was standing, he was watching your body rocking into his brother, even with the distance between the two of you, you could see his eyes were dark and lustful. As the tingling was sweeping from your dripping pussy throughout the rest of your body you watched Dean’s hand dip into his waistband and pull out his cock. 

You couldn’t fight the orgasm that ripped through you. The room went white and then black as your eyes fell closed. Your chest heaved with the force of the pleasure you were feeling taking your breath away. You did your best to hold your body upright so you didn’t slip off the counter. 

Sam continued to perform exactly as he would have if his brother hadn’t been fisting his cock five feet away. He stood, you cracked open your eyes to see his face glistening with your juices, and he positioned his now dripping cock at your entrance. Tipping your head up by your chin he tried to get you to focus on him. 

“You ready?” 

You were so exhausted from the force of your recent pleasure all you could do was nod. It was enough for him though. He pushed his cock deep inside of you until he was bumping the tip of his member against your cervix. 

“Ugh, so deep,” you groaned it was slightly painful but it also felt amazing having him so far inside of you. 

He took the words as a sign of encouragement, his hands wound around your lower back and pulled you further forward until you were able to wrap your own fingers around the edge of the countertop for balance. He started to snap his hips into you, pulling himself out of you almost completely, before slamming back into you. 

You though you might come again right there. You took a deep breath and forced your eyes back open, you wanted to watch what Dean was doing, you saw him pumping his cock at the same brutal speed at which his brother was currently fucking you. Sam dipped his head down as his hips started to stutter and bit into the flesh of your shoulder, and you watched as his older brother tip his head backward exposing his neck, it was all too much. 

“Fuck Dean,” you breathed out. 

That was all it took for everyone, waves of pleasure crashed over your body, Dean sprayed his load all over the tiled floor, and Sam's hips pressed even closer to your body making sure his seed was pumped deep inside of your pussy. 

You wanted nothing more than to go lay down in bed after your little excursion but you forced yourself to see if your plan had been successful. You pushed against Sam’s chest and he pulled his softening member out of you, and you winced a little as you felt some of his cum dripping down the inside of your thigh. You carefully hopped off of the counter and walked over to where Dean was standing on shaky legs panting and did your best to avoid his cum that was puddled on the floor. 

“So,” you said as you took a hold of his jaw, forcing his eyes to focus on you, “are we good now?” 

He pressed a light kiss against your lips. 

“We’re good,” he said after he pulled away. 

You watched him tuck himself back into his pants and walk over to the counter top that Sam was currently leaning against. He shoved his younger brother in the shoulder. 

“Can you move, I need to get some coffee,” Dean said pretending as if nothing strange had just happened. 

“Jerk,” Sam said as he moved out of the way and went to flop down in the nearest chair. 

“Bitch,” he called over his shoulder. 

You walked out of the room and headed for bed, glad that both of your boys were back to normal.


End file.
